Enclosed-style footwear such as moccasins typically comprise an upper that defines an opening to receive a wearer's foot in use. The size of the opening however, is oftentimes only just large enough to receive the wearer's foot. In addition, the uppers in moccasins are oftentimes fitted with a fastening means such as, for example, a hook and loop fastening means (such as VELCRO™), laces, a buckle, or a zip, that can be used to secure the moccasin to the wearer's foot in use. When the fastening means is in an unfastened position, the opening in the upper can be widened to enable the wearer to remove their foot from the moccasin. However, even when the fastening means is unfastened, the opening can still be too small, thereby making it difficult for certain groups of persons such as infants, disabled or elderly persons to put on or remove such footwear. This is particularly noticeable for enclosed-style footwear having uppers made from materials with limited flexibility.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.